Now I Can See Your Pain
by TheTrainTicket
Summary: Marik and Alister take their relationship a step further. OK, Midriffshipping wasn't on the WikiFic list when I wrote this, so just ignore my author notes at the beginning.  But it's on there now, and I couldn't be happier!


**Note: OK, finally, here we go!**

**Well, as you probably don't know, I came up with a little pairing that I like to call Navelshipping. It's not on the Shipper's List (at least the Yu-Gi-Oh one, it's on the Pokemon one, but I didn't know.)**

**Anyways, this pairing is between Marik Ishtar (the hikari) and Alister, aka Amelda (is it just me, or does everyone in this show have like, three names? Malik/Marik/ Mariku, Yami/Atem/Atemu…)**

**Basically, both these characters really stood out in my head. Marik is my all-time favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character, and I found that Alister was pretty similar to him. They both started as villains, but not for the sake of being evil, but rather to justify the hell that their lives were. Both of their childhood flashback sequences almost had me in tears. And they both wear midriffs (hence the shipping name), but that's just an added bonus…**

**I really am shocked that I'm the first person to explore this pairing, that's how much I like it. I highly doubt that I'm the first to think of it, but based on my research, I'm the first to do anything with it. Well, I feel no need to defend my little crack pairing. If you don't like it, you suck. No no no, I'm kidding, I'm so kidding! If you don't like it, that's whatever. We all have our own tastes, right? Just please no flaming.**

**However, if you DO like it, I made a few tributes to it on my YouTube, same username (just type in Marik/Alister, you'll find them ;)**

Now I Can See Your Pain

He was holding him again.

He liked it when he held him, and he liked holding him. His gentle hands caressed his shoulders as he nestled his face into his hair. He sighed deeply.

It was nice to be there, just the two of them. Alone at last. They had really wanted to get to know each other better. The two of them seemed very much alike. But it was hard to just talk when their lifestyles were pulling them away.

Yet right now, holding on to the other, it seemed like it was all worth it.

It had been that way since they first met each other. There had been a connection, a form of chemistry. Of course, the fact that they were both on motorcycles probably helped the cause.

They had both stopped to refill their gas tanks, unaware of each other's existence until they looked over. Inwardly, they had laughed at the sight of an equally effeminate male staring back. They hit it off from there. It was easy to be around the other. There was no sense of pain, no form of complication. They just understood.

He pulled him closer, keeping his gaze on the wall, but resting his head on his love's. His hands were rubbing his neck.

"I really like you, Marik." He whispered before planting a light kiss on his forehead.

"I like you too, Alister."

They reached out and grabbed each other's hands. Alister looked down at Marik, smiling, remembering the first time they held hands. Walking down the street, longing for him, wanting to be with him, not caring who saw or what they thought. When he was with Marik, it felt like the rest of the world was gone, and it was just the two of them.

Marik felt the same way, and they both knew it, but he was having a harder time committing. Alister never criticized him, though. Marik had told him what he had been through. Alister could only imagine what it would be like to have had so much torture as a child.

But that was the thing, he _could_ imagine. That's what made their connection so strong.

He still hated the thought of it; his love, a ten-year-old child, being force to have symbols carved onto his back. Alister was completely against child abuse, for very personal reasons, and to hear about Marik's experience made him wince.

And then there was the fact that Marik went through more than physical pain, his emotional pain had left their marks, too. Alister couldn't fathom having a split personality and losing complete control over his own body.

He kissed his lips, and Marik returned the gesture. Alister began to slide his hand up his back…

Then Marik pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Alister said as Marik got up and walked over to the corner. "I thought it'd be okay. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine…" Marik had his arms crossed and was massaging his forearms nervously. "I'm just… I don't know…"

Alister blinked. He walked over to Marik, thought about putting his hand on his shoulder, but then decided not to.

"I understand." He replied. "It's hard to attach yourself to someone else… after going through so much."

It was funny how the two never judged each other. Marik trusted Alister, he just didn't like it when people touched his scars. They… brought back bad memories. And he was trying to forget things and start over with Alister.

Marik sighed deeply. He knew he was being selfish. Alister had done nothing but give, and he wasn't returning the favor. There was just something about getting close to a person that frightened Marik, even though he _wanted_ to be with Alister.

He knew what Alister wanted, what they both wanted, so why was it this hard?

But then, that's what made the relationship work. Alister wanted to give, and Marik wanted to receive. Alister had been an older brother, he was used to looking out for someone else. Then Marik was a younger brother, and always had someone watching after him. It was the only thing they didn't have in common, and it just drew them into each other more.

Marik just needed someone to protect him. It was his weakness, and he hated it, but it was still there. That was just the way he had lived his life. Since he was the heir to the tomb-keepers, he had been the important child of the family; there had always been someone to protect for him.

But that's what Alister wanted to do.

Marik turned around.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He nestled into Alister's torso as he wrapped his arms around Marik.

Both of them had been through hell as children, and then grew up seeking vengeance on the ones to blame. Now here they were, wounded souls looking for healing.

Being with each other was like a healing process. Marik finally had a person in his life who dominated him, and yet never took advantage of it. Alister knew he never would, because he remembered what it was like having his little brother around, and then suddenly having that ripped away.

He liked holding Marik, it had been so long since he had just _held_ someone. It didn't feel as if Marik was replacing his brother, but rather filling the gap that was in his heart. Besides, the way he felt about Marik wasn't brotherly love.

But he still just liked holding him.

Their lips met again, and they held that pose, passionately. Their navels ran against each other's a few times. Then Alister began to reach up Marik's shirt again.

"Wait – " Marik gasped, stepping back. Then he looked into Alister's eyes, and knew that everything would be alright. He was around someone he could trust, someone who truly understood him. So he closed his eyes, and just submitted.

Alister looked down at a slumbering Marik. His bareback revealed those scars he was so ashamed of. Alister recalled the first time he saw them. Marik had been changing when he noticed Alister gazing at them.

"You think they're ugly, don't you?" Marik had asked.

"No, not at all." Alister answered honestly. He stared at them, consuming their detail. "I just can't believe they forced you to go through with something like that."

Marik had shrugged before pulling his shirt on.

"Well, what can you do? It's a cruel world we live in. You'll never completely escape doing something you don't want to."

Alister couldn't shake away the thought that that's how Marik had felt when their hot bodies had been together. Of course, Marik wasn't a virgin. He didn't really know if it counted since the person who raped him was technically himself. But still, the action had been just as scarring. He had been so nervous explaining all this to Alister, but he really didn't need to be. Alister was just so happy that he had finally opened up to him.

What they had done now, it had been so full of passion. Alister had never felt so complete in his life. His connection to Marik was so strong, it… scared him…

Alister wondered if he'd ever have a normal relationship with Marik. He understood his viewpoints, though. Alister was simply ready to commit to someone. His brother had been torn away from him so quickly. He had all this love in his heart, and no one to give it to, so it was replaced with hate. But now he had Marik, now he had someone he could just love with all his heart.

And then there was Marik's standpoint. He had been ripped and broken from a monster of his own creation. He had spent that last several years of his life hindering away from people and covering up his emotions, in order to protect the ones important to him. To love again would mean to reopen what had been closed for so long. Marik simply wasn't ready to do that.

Alister traced his fingers over Marik's scars, gently. Marik stirred a little before waking up lightly. Alister opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could get the words out, Marik had turned over and grabbed his hand.

The two smiled at each other as their fingers laced. And that was when they knew that things were going to work out all right in the end.

**A bit mushy, I know, but sue me.**

**This is one of the few consensual pairings I actually feel I can work with. I like puzzleshipping and all that fun crap, but I just don't feel a real connection to it. Bronzeshipping is my favorite dominant/submissive relationship, but I do really care about Marik, and I don't ALWAYS want to torture him. **

**So yeah, that's navelshipping **


End file.
